The invention is based on a fuel injection nozzle having a cartridge filter disposed in the fuel conduit upstream of the ejection orifice. In a known injection nozzle of this type German Offenlegungsschrift No. 23 05 373, longitudinal grooves are provided in the filter which have a constant cross-section over approximately their entire length. Forming the longitudinal grooves in this way results in a comparatively large and harmful amount of fuel in the filter, which should be kept as small as possible in direct injection engines of small output.